


Ride

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, POV Prussia (Hetalia), Road Trips, Song Lyrics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万和基尔伯特被阿尔弗雷德邀请去美国参加公路旅行。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> 原文发于2017.12

我是被刺眼的阳光晒醒的，我烦躁地睁开眼，看到我的爱人正专心开车。

“我们到哪儿了？”我这么问伊万，顺势把椅背调直了起来，“你就不能把那个该死的顶蓬关起来吗？这也太晃眼了。”我抱怨道，伸手要去摁那按钮，伊万把我的手拍开，他说这阳光多好，你老是待在室内，能杀杀菌，我便给他翻了个白眼，抬手去转开收音机。先是些陈词滥调的乡村，我不喜欢，就转头去问伊万可不可以换台，他也不乐意听，便亲自动手调了个放流行音乐的台，正在放着某个当下正火的摇滚乐队的歌，我颇喜欢摇滚，那吵闹声令我觉得活着，我就安心地去拿了我的太阳眼镜。

“基尔伯特你睡太长时间了，从吃了午饭起就倒头睡了，这两天一直是我在开车。”伊万有些抱怨，他说的话打破了我们之间的安静，我没有去看他，将胳膊支在车窗上，扭头看窗外飞速后退的树木和红色的土地。我们正在美国度假，实际上我们很少两人单独出门去旅游，更喜欢待在房间里睡上一整天。阿尔弗雷德邀请了我们前去作客，他很少这样，即使是现在他也鲜少与我们有过多的往来，但是这一次他把我们邀请去美国的西部，丢了辆车子给我们就溜之大吉，我们被他抛在某个不知名的小镇，对着那辆快要散架似的敞篷车面面相觑。

美国真的很无聊，我面无表情地对伊万说，我们是两个欧洲人，起码我是，伊万我不知道，他像欧洲人，又不像，带点东方的神秘，他耸耸肩，显然也无法理解阿尔弗雷德口中所说的自由女神天佑美利坚。这趟旅程中的第三天我就觉得乏味起来，在车上昏昏欲睡，我不知道伊万要带我去哪里，他也不知道，我们只是顺着未知的路标开着，努力辨别着那些我们并不是十分熟悉的英文。

一周之后的现在我也释然了，我们在美国的大地上奔驰着，烈日和风沙打在我们脸上，我的脸被蒸出了油，抱怨了两句我快要被晒黑了，伊万笑说在他们俄罗斯，晒黑可是上层社会的标志。那是因为你们都是乡巴佬，我讥讽着伊万，然后转过头，靠过去作势要亲伊万。美国太大啦，这条公路上竟也没有什么其他人，只有我们在孤独地漂泊，驶向未知的目的地，这感觉突然恍惚起来，我正在真实的场景之中吗，太阳着实晃眼，我便跟着一起晕头转向。

昨天晚上我们路过一个加油站，我们停下，我去便利店买烟和啤酒，伊万就去加了油，然后我们逗留在附近一个破败不堪的汽车旅店，我们没有在床上休息，他拉着困倦的我爬上沙丘说是要看星星。我说美国的星星有什么好看的，西伯利亚的更好看，他温柔地笑着，捉起我的手亲吻我熏着烟味的手指。他舔啊舔的，我用另外一只手去挠挠他的下巴，然后我们一起抽了会儿烟，开了我买回来的啤酒，他抱怨这不够味，没有伏特加好喝，我吃吃笑起来，用刚吐了烟圈的嘴巴凑过去亲他，我们舌头搅在一起，好一会儿才分开。那天晚上还有烟火棒，我们买了很多很多，我都不知道他是从哪儿弄来的，我们把这个小沙丘搞得和派对现场似的，我脱了上衣，大笑着，啤酒洒了一地，又骑到他身上去玩弄手枪，我觉得我们真是疯了，但是此刻却无比痛快。我把他扑在身下，居高临下地看他，用枪指着他的脑门中心，他微笑着，双手大开摊在地上，像是他眼里只有他的神，在等待我的制裁，我便丢开那枪，捧起他的脑袋吻他，他把双手放在我的屁股上揉搓，下流又色情。我们在自由的星空下做爱，我先是坐在他的双腿之间，用手虚掐着伊万脆弱的脖子，他也只是笑，任我随便玩弄，再之后他便反过来舔吻我的脖颈，我喜欢那样，我们都对脖子有异样的情结，那儿最柔弱，也最危险，仿佛一捏就断。

“请问是谁害得我睡眠严重不足的呢？布拉金斯基先生？”我亲过了伊万，便用手托住他的后脑，用手指卷着他微长的软发。他的手离开了手刹，转而去掐我的腰，然后越滑越下，最后停在了我的臀边。

“是我，贝什米特先生，我的神之骄子，我的爱之欲火，能否宽恕我的罪过？”他在说这话的时候丝毫没有停止手头的动作，还是在摸着我的屁股，我亲吻他的后颈，伸出舌头去舔耳后，他瑟缩了一下，我咧嘴笑，然后我们停在了路边。

之后我们在一块大岩石之后滚到了一起，他抱紧着我，我挣脱了，爬起来冲他大喊，无意识的，他也一样，发泄着心中无处安放的燥热与轻狂，最后我们又相拥在一起，夏风轻浮我的面颊，我听到鸟儿悦耳的歌声，和着伊万胸膛里心脏跳动的声音。我闭上眼睛，用手指轻轻在他胸口画着圈，我说请不要离开我，请不要对我告别，我哭了，我又说宝贝你是我的全部，我不属于你，我又属于你，我不知道自己在说什么，伊万只是静静地听着，他拍着我的背，他说不会，他说我不会放开你的手，我会在你身边，在你需要我的时候。

我们又回到车上，电台里放的歌来自一个有着复古风情的女歌手，她的歌词正唱着忧伤的悲核，配乐却是磅礴大气。我们静静听着，我回想了很多过去的事情，我与伊万一同经历的，我没和伊万经历的，我和他从很久之前开始相爱，又分离互相憎恨。那些爱意与恨意在我们漫长的生命里变得反反复复，激情被消磨殆尽，剩下的唯有疲累的躯壳。我们曾经历着生活里的寒冬，又在此刻、在这里找到命运罗盘。

此刻我又去看伊万，他不说话了，但是嘴角噙着一抹笑意，我便也跟着一起微笑起来。他的侧脸沐浴在西沉的日光当中，宛如神话里的传奇人物。然后那首歌接近了尾声，那女声唱着“我不停漂泊，无畏艰难”，然后她开始个人独白。

她说：

匆匆活着，匆匆死亡，放荡不羁，及时行乐。


End file.
